Hearing devices are widely used. But there are cases in which an individual is provided with a hearing device, but does not use the hearing device. This situation of having but not using a hearing device is generally undesirable.    In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,972,487, 7,242,777 and 7,349,549, data logging in hearing devices is described. Such logging data are read out of the hearing device and displayed to the hearing device fitter during a visit by the patient to the hearing device fitter's office.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,785,394 describes recording usage time of a hearing device with the purpose of determining the end of a subscription period.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,200,237 describes means for remotely upgrading a hearing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,785,394 describes a hearing instrument counting usage time in order to support subscription models of paying for hearing device use.